Kakashi is a dogperson, but does that include foxes too?
by Vahti
Summary: When Team 7 returns from a mission, they find on their way an orphaned fox pup, who belongs to other village's ninja. Until the right owner comes to take the pup back, someone has to take care of it. And that someone being Kakashi. But what then, when it seems that the pup thinks him as her new mother? And decides, that she's not going anywhere?
1. Prologue: The story starts

_Hey guys, Kirerma here! I had some nasty visitor to my former account, who changed my password and seems like deleted my whole story too... Nice... Well, I was going to rewrite the whole story however so... Hah!  
So, the story __**"Kakashi is a dogperson, but dose that include foxes too?"**__ is gonna be rewritten, some plot changes too, and oh, I changed my account's name from Kirerma to Vahti, which means guardian on finnish._

_Enjoy of the story and please, comment of anything, so I know how to continue this story and if something needs to be rewritten or is incorrect information._

* * *

Mom! Mamoru doesn't let me brush her!" said the child, who had messy brown hair and dark eyes, while chasing the fox pup. Mamoru had caught the brush out of his hands suddenly in the middle of brushing and started the game of tack. Chewing the brush and teasing him to chase after her.  
And Sakumo easily went into it, chasing the happy kit pup through the living room, the two of them jumping on and off furniture and accidently knocking things over...

But the game was cut shortly, as the boy's mother picked up the cub and took the brush away from it.  
Mamoru snarled with its pup voice and tried to get the brush back, with no luck.  
"Sakumo, I told you; If Mamoru dose not want to be brushed, you have to let her be", mother said calmly while giving Mamoru to her son, who hugged the pup with a pout.  
"But daddy said that Mamoru needs to be brushed now and then", the boy pointed out, having a lick from happy pup.  
Mamoru had soft, long fur that was colour of peach. But her stomach and chin were white and she had two black circles on her forehead, one above both of her big brown eyes.  
She clearly loved her human friend, always following Sakumo everywhere and being protective of him. Like when Sakumo and his friend were play wrestling, and Mamoru had fiercely bit friend's leg. Luckily Mamoru still had pup teeth, and it was more like a nip.  
"Heh, yes, but you already brushed Mamoru yesterday?" mother said with knowing eyes.  
"...Her fur is so soft", the boy replied with a small blush and a grin, brushing his face to pup's neck. Mamoru wagged her tail and rubbed her head against Sakumo's own.  
"Yuip yuip!"  
Mother laughed a little bit, covering her smile with the back of the brush, as she watched her son and his future ninkit cuddling each other. Then the boy looked up to her questioningly.  
"...Mom... Will me and Mamoru be as close as Rin and daddy?"  
Ah, that question again... She knew what Sakumo was after for with that.  
He loved to hear that story.  
Story of friendship, love, loyalty and sacrificing. It was something that Sakumo always wanted to hear, and his mother loved to tell, even if she really wasn't there when all that happened.  
"Well, I'm sure you and Mamoru will be close on your own way. But... I don't think nobody will be as close as your father and his ninkit, Rin", she answered thoughtfully.

"Tell us the story mom, please", Sakumo pleaded with a wide smile and even Mamoru lifted her head to look with pleading eyes. It was sometimes funny, how these two acted like a real siblings who knew everything what the other was thinking about...  
"Hmmm, not sure Sakumo... Didn't you have to go to the training grounds?"  
"Not yet mom!" the boy answered.  
"Hmm..." the woman let out thoughtfully, looking at the clock on wall, and then grinned happily. "Okey, have a seat you two."  
"Yay!"  
"Yuip yuip!"  
The youngers sat on the floor, Mamoru on Sakumo's lap, both excited and restless.  
"Okey, now... How would I start this", the woman said out loud, Sakumo anwering eagerly.  
"From the start mom, when daddy and Rin met the first time."  
"Oh, good one. Well, as you know, your daddy had back then a team to look after. Three genin, whose names were-"  
"Sakura, the pink haired girl, Naruto, the future Hokage and Sasuke, the last of Uchiha clan!"  
"Yuip!"  
"That's right! And they were coming back from a mission. On a road, having a ride from a merchant, when suddenly something ran in front of the wagon..."


	2. The accident

Aaah, another one, good. I thought about having a schedule, that every other day I would try to make a chapter. And now as vacation started, I should have more time for the story.

Thank you for your reviews guys, they help me a lot with the story. :) And same goes to the favoriting too.

**Duchess K** : Thank you, I will try to keep the story as much as good as my skills let me. Have a cookie!  
**Prescripto13:** Yay, you found this! Good. :D And I hope the changes are good ones? Have a tail wave from Rin!

* * *

The wagon stopped immediately moving as the horse screamed in surprise, lifting its front hoofs and pulling its halters in panic. Sasuke Uchiha, who was walking next to the horse, moved immediately away from the scared animal. His hands lifted instinctively in front of him.  
And Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki, who had been walking behind the carriage, ran in front them, ready for enemy attack.  
"What happened?" Kakashi asked calmly, but also alarmed of their surroundings as they also kept eye on the panicked animal. Was this diversion, by making the horse panic and having most of their attention on it?  
But Sasuke's report told otherwise of the situation.  
"Something ran in front of the wagon and the horse."  
"I- It must have been a-! Animal! Calm down Chairo!" the merchant yelled from driver's seat, pulling the horse's halters, making the nervous animal and the wagon moving backwards. Not sure what it was, but there was definitely something furry and trampled on the ground...

After the horse had been calmed down and the situation _almost_ over, Team 7 gathered around the unmoving animal on the ground.  
"So, what is it?" the merchant asked as he was taking a look of his horse.  
The dead animal was a fox.  
Adult fox, that had peach colored fur with white marks, and a green collar around its neck. Its brown eyes stared straight forward lifelessly, as its body had been stamped down from the horse's hoofs, a blow to its head clearly killing it straight away.  
It was sad, not pretty sight, making Naruto and Sakura looking away from it.  
"Poor fox..." Sakura said, Sasuke closing his eyes for a moment.  
Kakashi's eyes were mostly focused on the collar. There was a tag on it... So this was most likely someone's pet, but whose? The man kneeled in front of the body, moving his hand to take a closer look of the collar.  
But then something _nipped_ his hand, making him to pull his hand away in surprise.  
"What is it Kakashi?" Sasuke asked, making Naruto and Sakura look back in confusion too.  
It was a _dead_ fox, clearly, but still Kakashi could swear that something _nipped_ his hand as he was just going to take a hold of the name tag.  
Answer to these questions came almost immediately, when something moved under from the body and whimpered.  
It was a fox cub, and clearly terrified.

"It had a pup with it!?" Naruto asked in shock, everyone else staring at the pup too, who was unharmed as its mother had protect it with her body.  
The pup was colour of peach with white marks, just like its mother, but this had black stripes, one above each of its big brown eyes. The kit pup looked up to them, its ears flat and breathing violently as it pressed against its mother's neck. It whimpered, calling to its mother. But when there was no answer from the dead mother, the pup whimpered again, cuddling closer to her.  
Sakura almost started to cry, the boys looking sadly as the pup tried to call for its mother, pushing against her body.  
Kakashi looked heavy-heartedly at this, as he picked up the pup with his one hand and took a hold of the collar's name tag with other one.  
The pup almost screamed like it was being stinged, wriggling around and trying to bite or scratch Kakashi.  
Sasuke felt bad for the pup, remembering some awful things from his parents' death night... He knew how the pup must felt now.  
"Hmmm... This is mark of _Kusagakure_", Kakashi mumbled, not paying attention to pup's bites, they really didn't feel through his gloves.  
"So, somebody owns those foxes?" the merchant asked nervously, leaving his horse and walking to Team 7 and the body.  
"Yes, this is the village's symbol, and this fox seems to be ninkit", Kakashi declared as he got up, holding the still fighting pup on his hands. The merchant started to panic, thinking that he was in trouble now because of bad luck.  
Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto felt bad for the pup.  
And Kakashi sighed as he looked at the pup, who tried to chew his hand through the glove.  
This was a mess... They had other ninja village's ninja's dead ninkit, and its pup who fortunately was alive. They really couldn't do anything else to this, than... Well, take the pup and the collar with them to Konoha and make report of this. The ninkit's owner surely would like to have at least their ninkit's pup and collar back.  
But the body they should probably bury.

The merchant lend a shovel, still nervously mumbling that he had to answer of this to a ninja, as Kakashi and Sasuke buried the body under a tree. It was Naruto's job to hold the pup, Sakura standing next to him and looking at the fox.  
The kit wriggled on Naruto's grasp, trying to bite his hands.  
"Hey, stop it! We are trying to help you", Naruto blurted as he tried at the same time to avoid to be bitten and still hold the pup. Sakura didn't like of Naruto's uncertain way to hold the poor animal.  
"Naruto, stop that, you're going to trop it!"  
"I won't Sakura, believe-"  
The pup got away from his hold with some squirming, landing on its feet and starting to run away from the two kids.  
Believe it...  
"SENSEI!"  
"IT ESCAPED!"  
Kakashi and Sasuke were just setting dirt in to the grave when they heard this yelling, seeing for surprise that the pup was running towards them. And Sakura and Naruto chasing it after.  
The pup stopped in front of Kakashi and Sasuke, panting and looking up to them. Then it started to look around, whining and sniffing.  
It was trying to find its mother.  
Kakashi was fast to catch the pup, who started to wriggling and making panicked sounds again in his hold. The jonin hold the pup firmly but gently against his chest, starting to pet its back and speaking calmly.  
"Hey, it's okey. Calm down now, it's okey."  
The pup still wriggled, but maybe it was just getting weary from all these happenings, losing its mother and ending into strangers' arms, that its movements quickly slowed down. And in the end just hold its head against jonin's chest, breathing silently.  
The kids would have sworn that it looked like the pup was mourning after its mother...  
"It's okey", Kakashi kept saying, petting the pup's back calmly.  
"We need to continue!" the merchant yelled from the road, already on his wagon, having glare from the kids for ruining the moment.  
The jonin stopped slowly petting the pup, nodding his head.  
"He's right. We need to get into the next village before night", he thought out loud, carrying the pup as Team 7 walked to the wagon.

* * *

"Why do you think Rin's mother ran under the horse, mom?" Sakumo asked, petting Mamoru who laid on his lap, looking at mother.  
"Well... Nobody knows for sure Sakumo. You father thought that maybe it was chased by some animal, and in the rush she didn't notice the horse."  
"...It's still sad Rin lost her mother like that", the boy mumbled, hugging Mamoru who in turn rubbed her head against his. "It's not fair."  
"I know sweety... But at least she met Kakashi, your father taking care of her."  
"...Continue the story mom, please", Sakumo pleaded, looking to his mother while he cuddled Mamoru.  
"Okey honey. So, they made it to the other village just before the night, Rin being silent the whole journey and lying on Kakashi's arms..."

* * *

"Thank you for the lift", Kakashi thanked the merchant, who said it was nothing as they were going to take care of the pup and its owner after all.  
"Sad thing, but at least the cub will get into the home", the man said with a smile, then urged his horse to continue their journey. Team 7 waved after the man, before starting to head to the inn. The pup had been silent for the whole journey, not saying anything but growling a little bit when Kakashi poked it, making sure the pup was still alive.  
"So... What it's going to happen to the pup, sensei?" Sakura asked as they walked, looking curiously at the cub.  
"Well, we have to report of this of course. Then, we wait and see if the owner will come to take Rin back", Kakashi explained the situation.  
"And you are going to take care of it till then, sensei?" Naruto asked. The question actually surprised Kakashi, who looked down at the pup.  
Well... He didn't plan to take care of her, actually. He thought that maybe someone, who was more experienced with these, orphaned **wild animals**, would take the pup.  
"Hmp, he's a jounin, Naruto. He doesn't have time to take care of some pup", Sasuke huffed, having a glare from the blond.  
"You are not going to leave the cub to some kennel, right sensei?" Sakura asked worried, having other teammates to look at Kakashi too. The jonin was uncertain under those worried gazes, knowing that wrong answer would make him look bad at his students eyes.  
"Um- Well, I'm not gonna but her in something like that. But-"  
"So it's a she? A pretty she fox pup!" Sakura exclaimed, clapping her hands together.  
"Heh? Really? I thought she was a boy", Naruto said his hands behind his head.  
"How did you see that? It doesn't have a skirt or anything", Sasuke teased the blond, who had it.  
"Oh yeah?! Like you could say its gender just like that!"  
"Well, I didn't assume anything", Sasuke answered coolly, continuing to walk.  
"Grrr, that's it!" Naruto yelled and waved his fist to the raven hair, having Sakura to attack him.  
Kakashi sighed annoyed to his students fight, but the sound on his arms made him to look curiously down at the pup.  
"Yuip?"  
The she pup lifted its head and looked questioningly at the fighting humans, then the one who carried her.  
Kakashi smiled through his mask, petting the pup.  
"It's okey, they do that time to time. You get used to it."  
For an answer the pup looked up to him for awhile, then with a huff placed its head down, cuddling closer to Kakashi.  
Well, at least she didn't bite him.

In the inn Team 7 decided to eat first before going to sleep after a long journey.  
Naruto, of course, Sakura and Sasuke ordered with Kakashi some ramen as Kakashi got some milk substitute in bottle for the pup. But she didn't want to drink it, not sucking the bottle or turning her head away from it. Kakashi was not sure what to do to this, as he didn't want to force her and she needed milk to keep going. But clearly she thought otherwise.  
"Come on now, you need to eat, you are still a baby", Kakashi tried to reason with the stubborn pup, who just glared at him, her ears flat.  
To kids the sight, Kakashi feeding and talking to _baby fox_, was kinda funny and adorable at the same time, Naruto sniggering.  
"Heh, she's just a cute hairball", the blond said over his ramen. But the smirk was wipe quickly away when he saw that glare that the pup cave to him from Kakashi's lap.  
Now it was Sasuke's turn to smirk, teasing Naruto.  
"What is it, scary cat? Scared of some funny hairball?"  
Naruto was ready to say something clever, or not so clever, back to the Uchiha, but the _fox_ pup was quicker. It jumped off Kakashi's lap to the table, and from there on surprised Sasuke's head, biting viciously.  
"What the hell!? Get it off, get it off!"  
"Sasuke kun!"  
"Heh, right for you!" Naruto laughed as Kakashi and Sakura tried to keep Sasuke calm and take the pup off from his head, the pup pulling some hair strands in the process. The pup spitted the black strands out of its mouth, growling at shocked Sasuke.  
"What the hell was that for!?"  
"Shouldn't have messed up with the pup", Naruto said, as he was laughing his ass off. Sakura was acting like she was worried of Sasuke, but Inner Sakura was snickering to the face that Sasuke had, while the pup was biting his hair.  
Kakashi was just holding the pup unsurely, surprised too of the pup's sudden attack. She was a quit feisty little thing, wasn't she.

After this... _Interesting_ dinner, the whole team decided to go to bed. They still had some road to walk to Konoha. As usual, the boys kept one room to them and Sakura, as the only girl, got one room whole to herself. The pup of course was with Kakashi, as he didn't dare to leave her to any of his students. It wasn't that he didn't trust them, but the pup seemed to act calmly on his hold.  
Although, she still didn't eat from the bottle.  
The pup was placed to sleep on a pillow, on the floor next to Kakashi's bed. Everything went mostly smoothly, even if Sasuke was very cautious of the fox pup, Naruto snickering to this and Kakashi was unsure of the situation. The pup wasn't his, so he couldn't really blame her, but at the same time... He really thought it was funny how the Uchiha's always so calm expression broke, when the pup attacked him. Heh, that was a good one!

Then they all went to their beds, quickly sleeping.  
But Kakashi woke in middle of the night to a strange noise next to his bed, making him to look down. The pup was trying to climb on nightstand, where was a lamp and the bottle, still full of milk as she had refused to drink it earlier... The strange noises came, when she jumped against the nightstand, her paws scratching it in the process. But she stopped immediately when she saw Kakashi looking at her, sitting back to her pillow like she wasn't doing anything.  
Staring at him intimately.  
"So, wanna eat now?" the jonin mumbled through his mask, rubbing his eyes. The pup let out a small whine, still staring at him.  
"...Well, okey", the man said as he picked the pup up, placing her to his lap and took the bottle from the nightstand. She was quickly sucking at the bottle, gulping down and milk running down from the mouth's corners. "Hey, slow down", Kakashi warned and pulled the bottle away from her, wiping her snout with the corner of cover.  
"There's no need to rush", Kakashi soothed, the pup drinking now slower.  
"...And don't get use to this, I'm not gonna wake up every night just because you refuse to eat on daytime."  
The pup didn't respond anything, drinking all the milk, and burped afterwards.  
Kakashi chuckled, placing the bottle back to the nightstand and then lifted the cub-  
"Yuip!"  
Sasuke turned on his sleep, Kakashi looking from the boy back to the pup, who glared at him. She didn't want to go down... Kakashi didn't like this, he didn't even let his dogs sleep on his bed, and now this strange kit wanted to sleep with him.  
"...Just for the night", the jonin said, placing the pup on the bed. The kit waved its tail, and Kakashi could swear he saw her mouth corners lift a little bit. She seemed to decide that the best place to her on the bed was next to Kakashi head, going into small ball of fur and waiting for sleep to come over, after having her stomach full.  
The jonin looked at her for a moment, thinking was he making mistake by letting her sleep on the bed. She seemed quit determined pup when she wanted something...  
But as he was still tired, Kakashi fell asleep quickly.

The pup thinked. She knew mother was gone. Immediately when mother didn't move anymore and responded to her, or chased the humans away, the pup knew that mother was gone. The pup had cried after her mother and mourned it while this human male had carried her.  
Mother was gone, and she was all alone in this world.  
Although... The pup glanced at the sleeping human male. He had fed her, and kept her safe. He had weird pack members, but he had said that she would get used to it.  
...Was he her new mother? Mother had told about humans, they could be enemies or friends, depends on how did you feel of them.  
But she didn't want new mother! She wanted her real mother back, now. She wanted to see her, even for once. Remember her as warm and calm, not like- Like that what laid on there ground silently and cold! She didn't want to remember her mother like that, no!  
"Shhh, it's okey."  
The pup winced of sudden touch, looking at the human male.  
Kakashi woke as he felt the pup to shake. He was quit tired, but he couldn't just let the pup cry alone after its mother. So he tried to soother her with calm words, and petting her back. She stared him for awhile, but then cuddled more closely to his hair.  
"It's okey."  
The pup breathed the scent of the human male. It wasn't as sweet as mother's, but.  
...Maybe he could be her new mother. At least, she felt safe enough to fall asleep, feeling until that how the male human keep petting her with long, calm strokes.  
...He could be her new mother. She was sure about it...

* * *

I decided to keep the beginning a lot similar with the original story, just more details, as I didn't see anything bad with it. It's a logical that Rin ended to Kakashi like this, rather than she was send by enemy ninja, or bought to Kakashi, or kami gave her to him or something like that. Yeah, better this way I think. :)

And thank you,** Prescripto13 **for your note about Kakashi's experience with puppies. That slipt from my mind, heh. :D


	3. The name

Thank you for your reviews guys! They help a lot. :) And thank you for favs too!

Has been windy all day, and there has been blackouts, but I made it! Yeah!

* * *

Kakashi was the first to woke up in early morning, noticing firstly that the pup was sleeping on top of his chest. First the jonin thought to move the little hairball off from him so he could get up, already lifting his hand above the pup, but...  
Well, as the little kit was now for the first time completely relaxed and asleep, and not glaring or biting, the jonin didn't feel like disturbing her peaceful dreaming. Instead, he just looked at the fox cub for a moment.  
She had wrapped herself into a tight fur ball, her tail around the body so that only her ears and eyes could be seen. In the rooms dim light, Kakashi could see the steady breathings that the cub took, ears twitching a little bit. Then the fox suddenly unfolded herself, now lying on its back, head upside down and legs pointing up.  
The little fox's white stomach looked so soft and fluffy, that the jonin couldn't resist, so he gave to it a little stroke...

The pup's eyes opened suddenly, and Kakashi felt the small but sharp teeth sinking into his hand.  
A small growl was heard in the room when the pup bite the hand, that had suddenly touch her, the touch being very alien and startling...  
Kakashi didn't move his hand away, but kept it still, and looked with small grimace at the fox pup. He didn't need to wait for long, as the pup soon noticed whose hand it was and seeing him the little fox let go of the hand, slowly, and then started to lick the little markings on the hand.  
The jonin chuckled, starting to pet with his other hand the cub's head.  
"Sorry for startling", he apologized, looking back to kit's eyes as she licked the "wound". She was just a cub, it wasn't that bad at all. Adult fox and the bite would had been serious one.  
"I ask for permission on next time." the jonin promised with small smile behind his mask.  
The pup stopped for licking, and pushed her head against the stroking hand happily.  
Guess she had adjusted to the new situation now, as animals usually did for surviving. It was good thing.  
The pup rolled back to its back, looking at him with her tail waiving.  
...But maybe she was adjusting too much. Kakashi didn't want to let her attach too much on him.  
So Kakashi picked the pup up, and replaced her on the floor as he also got up.  
"Maybe other time", the jonin said and turned to wake his students.  
The pup looked with disappointment at him, its ears flat.  
Why new mother didn't want to rub her stomach? ...Did he get mad of the bite? 

* * *

Team 7 and the pup were back on the road, trying to get as close as possible to Konoha today.  
Naruto had made a small toy for the pup, of a stick, shoe tie and acorn, and now the kids were playing with the pup as they walked at the same time. Even Sasuke played for a little while with a small smirk, seemingly forgiven to the pup about the biting yesterday.  
The fox pup had a lot of fun this new game, chasing the acorn with quick sprints and jumps, hitting it with her paws.  
Kakashi, who was walking ahead of them, glanced now and then at the fore. The kids looked now more like regular children, not like a new ninjas. And the fox was like puppy chasing the toy.  
...Or maybe more like a cat. Wasn't foxes more like cats? He couldn't tell.  
"Hey! That's cheating pup!" Naruto laughed as the kit stole the toy from kids, running with the stick in her mouth and the acorn following behind. The genins chased the pup, laughing and calling her to give it back.  
Then the fox cub took it to Kakashi, walking next to him and offering the toy.  
The jonin raised his other brow, continuing walking.  
"Aaaw, come on sensei. She just wants to play", Sakura urged, the boys agreeing with her.  
Kakashi looked at the pup, she still offering the toy.  
He really shouldn't...  
"Hmmm... Maybe for a while", the jonin thought out loud, accepting the toy.  
"Yuip yuip!"  
The pup ran couple of circles around the jonin, then started to chase the moving acorn, kids watching and enjoying of the show. 

* * *

Before the night Team 7 had stopped and made a small camp, now sitting around the campfire.  
Naruto ate one of his quick ramens, slurping loudly. Sasuke in turn sharpened his kunais and Sakura read technique scroll. And Kakashi was feeding the pup, who now was sitting on his lap, sucking the bottle and pushing gently with her front paws at the bottle sides. Just like she would be doing when nursing from her mother.  
Sakura lifted her gaze from the scroll, looking at the fox.  
"You know... She needs a name."  
Others looked at her questioningly.  
"Just thought about it. It's a little bit confusing and too complicated to just call her _the pup, the fox, _or _she_."  
"You have a point Sakura", Naruto agreed, Sasuke nodding with him.  
Kakashi wasn't so sure about giving a name to the pup.  
"Well, if the owner doesn't like it, they can always change it", Naruto waved it off, and before Kakashi could say anything else, like warnings what giving a name can bring, the kids were already thinking about names.  
"Kamu."  
"Kirei."  
"Kiba! No, we already have one..."  
"Momo."  
"Tsume."  
"Kebukai!"  
"How did you figure that one, Naruto?"  
"Eh... Well, she is hairy."  
"She's a _fox_, idiot."  
Kakashi wasn't really paying attention to kids and their conversation, instead he was looking at the pup, who was having a break from eating, licking her mouth corners. Then, noticing his stare, she looked back to him with her big brown eyes, that had black stripes under them.  
Just like...  
"Rin", Kakashi thought out loud, as the pup brought her to his mind.  
But the kids mistake it as a suggestion.  
"Rin? Is it not a little bit too... Harsh name?" Sakura questioned, thinking about what the name meant. As the boys too, looking at the pup, Naruto remembering those evil glares she gave and Sasuke... His head still missed those couple of hair locks...  
Severe? Kinda. Dignified? Definitely, with those teeth.  
"Yeah, believe it, that's the name" Naruto nodded.  
"Hmp", Sasuke agreed too, and as Sasuke says or dose something, Sakura usually follows.  
"Well, it has a nice sound to it", the pink haired thought. As what came to the Inner Sakura... _`CHA! I say Momo was better!´_  
Kakashi was looking at them with wide eye, the sharingan covered, going to say no to this but-  
The pup rubbed its head against him, looking up as asking more of the milk.  
...He gave the bottle back to her, gazing calmly how she happily fed from the bottle.  
"...Yeah, she's Rin."


	4. The peach foxes

Hey guys, I found some data of the original story! Yay! But as we are already this far, I'm still going to rewrite the story. :)

Thank you for your rewrites and favs, the really help me with the story! :3

* * *

They finally made it. They were back to Konoha, just in front of the gates, the whole group weary and dragged. Although, the ones who looked the most suffered of the trip, were definitely Sasuke and Naruto. Or more correctly, suffered of **the fox cub**, as Naruto's fingers were covered by bandages from Rin bites and Sasuke...  
Well, they didn't know why, but Rin seemed to be so much fascinated of Sasuke's hair, that under the bandages there were more of bare spots without hair, than actual wounds from Rin's teeth.  
The boys stared at the fox, that had transformed as their worst nightmare on earth.  
"...Don't care if it's cute or not, it's pure evil. Believe it..." Naruto mumbled as Sasuke nodded, there fore agreeing with him. Both of them winced though, when Rin gave them a glare from Kakashi's shoulder.  
"Well, you shouldn't have made fun of her Naruto", Sakura scowled the boy, not saying anything about the reason why Rin attacked Sasuke's head...  
"But look at the bright side: We are here now, and the fox will get back to its right owner", Kakashi tried to cheer the boys, being unsuccessful, while rubbing Rin's chin. The fox made happy sounds, rubbing it's head against Kakashi's hand.

You couldn't really blame Rin.  
She was a predator after all, and she still wasn't sure was it a black duck or just hair on the boy's head. Sometimes the boy sounded like a duck when she attacked though...  
And what came to the boy with whiskers marks on his cheeks? The pup felt like the boy was teasing her with all those nicknames he gave to her. _Hairball_ was the most annoying one.  
And suddenly they all had started to call her as _Rin_. The pup had to take some time to understand what they meant by that, as the kids called her by her new name all the time.  
New mother didn't though, just calling her _the little one_.  
...It wasn't bad name, maybe. Both of them.

Sakura and Kakashi weren't as bad as Sasuke and Naruto, staying on Rin's good side.  
Sakura just petted and admired the cute pup, which Rin enjoyed very much, the cub thinking that the pink haired one wasn't as bad as the boys.  
What came to Kakashi... He wasn't sure had Team 7 just got more chaotic or something else after the cub joined them. The cub had attached to him more on this trip, what ever he did to prevent it, she just tried harder. When she was getting tired to just walk with them, she gave hard time to others who tried to carry her, until Kakashi got her. He really didn't have any other choices as the cub didn't seem to calm down unless he picked her up. Then she figured out to lay on his shoulders.  
Which weren't so bad...  
But this was just for temporarily. He would do the report and sent the word to the ninkit's owner when they got to the mission desk.  
"Hey, Kakashi!" the gatekeeper greeted the jonin, and then looked at the fox cub.  
"You have something on your..."  
"Yes, I know. We tripped on something unexpected on our way back", Kakashi explained quickly, having a node.  
"Okey, well Iruka is working today on the mission desk, waiting for you. Have a nice day you all!"  
"Believe it!"  
"Hmp, don't you ever get tired of saying that?"  
"Saying what Sasuke?" Naruto mocked with innocent face.  
"...Hmp."

Indeed. Iruka was working today on mission desk, smiling as he saw them coming. And then looked curiously the fox pup on Kakashi's shoulder.  
"Hey guys. What's with the fox pup?" he asked immediately, Kakashi firstly giving the preliminary report of their completed mission, then explained all of the accident and the fox cub.  
"Poor thing..." Iruka too pitied the pup, looking at it. And then commented with surprised face. "Oh, but she seems to be _the peach fox_."  
Team 7 didn't have no clue, so Naruto was the first to ask.  
"The peach fox?"  
"Yes. It's a fox species that lives in _Kawa no Kuni_, the Land of Rivers. They are popular as ninkits because they are quite smart, and they are immune to genjutsu techniques."  
This news made some surprised faces, like Sasuke who glanced at the pup. So the peach foxes weren't able to fall in genjutsu...  
"You know a lot of foxes", Kakashi remarked, making Iruka to blush.  
"Well, I am a teacher." He said with a small, nervous laugh. And as Naruto had a fox demon inside of him, so...  
"Iruka sama, can you tell how old is she?" Sakura asked just from curiosity. Iruka asked permission from Kakashi, then lifted his hands so he could take the cub from the jonin's shoulders.  
"Look out Iruka, she bites really easily", Naruto warned before his former sensei could get harmed, but as Iruka looked at the pup, who sniffed his hands curiously...  
Rin licked Iruka's other hand, asking with curious sound.  
"Yuip?"  
Iruka just smiled and took the pup, as Naruto **and** Sasuke glared at the fox pup.  
Rin liked this human's hands. They were soft and warm, holding her firmly. But then he started to pick her paws, twitching her ears, turning around...  
The pup barked angrily, startling Iruka and almost making him to trop her. The pup growled, being giving back to mother quickly.  
Kakashi petted fox's head sheepishly, as Rin cuddled closely to his chest and glared Iruka.  
"Well... I would say... Maybe three or five weeks old?" Iruka judged and glanced at the pup, then back to Kakashi. "I will make the report to Kusagaruke, and see if anyone responds to find their ninkit's cub. I will tell of it immediately to you, Kakashi."  
"Thank you Iruka. And... Do you know if anyone takes care of these... Kind of situations?"  
"What do you mean?"  
The kids were staring at their sensei.  
"...Oh, nothing. I guess she will be fine with me for that time."  
And after some quick chatting, Sasuke going away already though, the rest of Team 7 leaved the building.

It was late evening, so everybody was going to their homes. One way or another.  
"Well, I'm going for some ramen!" Naruto announced with a smirk, saying goodbyes and going his way, happily to have some real ramen soon.  
"Bye sensei, and Rin", Sakura said goodbye to them before leaving, Rin looking at the diverging pack members with confuse, and then Kakashi with a whine. Kakashi just smiled and petted her head.  
"Don't worry little one, they'll come back", he soothed the cub, not sure though should he say something that made the pup think that there would be next time. The owner could come soon to take the pup back...  
"Well. We need to go home too. But first, let's get something to eat too. And maybe some stuff for you. Definitely shampoo. You smell."  
"Yuip!"  
You didn't smell like flowers either, mother! 

* * *

So, what do you guys think, that the peach foxes are for immune to genjutsu techniques? I think that this would do more sense than the other stuff I had back then, and I read the information of genjutsu so I shouldn't have too much wrong information, right?

Tell me what you think. :)


	5. The searching: Missing mother

Fifht chapter, yay!

**BasicallytComplicated: **Thank you, I will try my best. And for that, I found a good beta reader for my story, which is awsome! x3

Thank you for your favs and reviews guys, those help to with the story. :3 

* * *

After getting all the needed supplies for the fox cub, Kakashi took Rin to his apartment. And thought about getting a shower. But firstly, a bath to the little one... The jounin wouldn't have a dirty fox cub walking around in his apartment. Unfortunately, she didn't seem to like the idea of bottle of shampoo, a shower head, and a washbowl full of warm water. Not at all.

"He- Hey! Hold on now. This is not dangerous, so come on."

The fox pup squirmed and screamed like somebody was pulling its tail, soapsuds and water flying everywhere. Kakashi was a little bit worried what his neighbors would think about all this racket the pup was making... And how silly the animal was being now. It was just a water and shampoo.

"Calm down. Ouch! Hey stop, come back here!"

After biting his hand, taking him by surprise, she wriggled furiously in his grip and managed to escape. And the jounin, who too was completely wet even if only in boxers and mask, ran after her.

It took couple of minutes though, and in the end there was water and soap everywhere: on furniture, on the floor, and so on. But at least Kakashi got the pup back, Rin now too tired to resist and sitting in the washbowl while Kakashi, who was very tired from the chase, rubbed her fur with soap.

"Now, it's not that bad isn't it?", Kakashi smirked, getting a huff from the pup for an answer. "Heh. You will like this, when it's time for the towel."

The fox pup just gave to him a dubious look, her ears flat.

* * *

And indeed, Kakashi proved the little one's suspicious to be wrong, as he dried her with a soft, warm towel, rubbing behind her eyes while he was at it.

Rin was enjoying this greatly, her eyes closed and letting out happy sounds, relaxing completely on Kakashi's lap.

"I told you so.", the jonin noted with a small smile.

"Yuip!"

And after drying the pup, it was Kakashi's turn to go shower, although he was kinda really tired from all the running around.

Rin waited nicely on the floor, keeping carefully out of shower range as she was not keen to be wet again, and then followed Kakashi through the apartment to his bedroom. The pup was sniffing cautiously at everything in the room, as the whole room smelled like her new mother.

The pup glanced to said mother when he mumbled something.

"And what's next...? Yeah, the milk... Come on, Rin." Kakashi mumbled, half asleep. And then understand what he had just done, looking down to the pup who had walked to him after hearing her name.

It was a weird feeling to use the name of his passed team member and a friend... Even if he had just called the fox pup, not the real... Rin.

"Yuip?" the pup asked, tilting its head. Kakashi smiled.

"Yes. The milk." The jonin picked up her, and walked in to the kitchen.

The silver haired man made the milk substitute, and put it in a baby bottle, sitting on the couch. Rin sat ready on his lap, waiting for her food and starting right away to suck the bottle happily.

"You sure eat a lot for one so small." Kakashi noted mirthfully, petting the pup's head before leaning his head against the couch's back.

After drinking all the milk, the fox pup licked its mouth's corners and then glanced up to her mother.

...Kakashi was asleep, head leaning backwards, chest rising and falling steadily. The pup, after noticing this, just curled up against Kakashi, rubbing her head against him and falling to sleep too.

* * *

It was not a good idea to fall asleep on a couch, even less in sitting position, as Kakashi noticed when he woke up, when something warm and fluffy brushed against his left cheek. It was the fox pup, rubbing her head against his face, looking at him with its tail waving.

"Yuip!"

"Oh, it's yo- Ngh..."

His neck muscles were aching when he rubbed his shoulder muscles. Rin looked at this with tilted head, letting out a confused sound.

"It's okay, little one." Kakashi soothed her, then getting up and going to bathroom, the pup following closely behind and looking up to him curiously, as Kakashi made his morning routines.

...Mother had some really weird habits.

After that, it was time for breakfast, as Kakashi made first food to himself and then fed the pup. And the he thought of what to do that day.

He had to go to run some business in town, and he wouldn't be gone too long. He wasn't so sure to take the pup with him, as it would just make the animal more attached to him. So maybe he could leave the pup in to his apartment for a while.

Of course, Rin did not think in the same way. She started to be suspicious, when she watched her mother to move her things in the bathroom: A plate full of milk, a newspapers scattered in the floor and a pillow. And then her, Rin looking at Kakashi with a frown as he carried her into the bathroom.

"There. Now wait here, have some fun, and I will come back quickly. I will get something nice to you when I'll come back." Kakashi explained with a smile, placing the fox pup on a pillow and petted her head, then left the bathroom.

He closed the bathroom's door and turned to leave his apartment, but stopped on his tracks, surprised.

The little one was standing in front of him, looking at him suspiciously.

First Kakashi stared at the pup with a raised brow, looked at the closed bathroom door and then back to the pup again. Well, she must have slipped through when he was closing the door, him not paying attention. So he just picked the pup up, smiling to her though his mask.

"Well, sly you are, little fox. But you have to stay in the bathroom... Rin", Kakashi said the name with a little pause of hesitation.

"Yuip!" the fox answered, still not sure what was going on.

Kakashi set the fox pup back into the bathroom, and closed the door, now paying careful attention that the fox stayed at its place.

"Good girl." Kakashi said before finally closing the door completly, and turned around.

Rin standed there infront of him. Again.

"Yuip?" the fox asked, thinking that this was a fun game. Did she win now?

"How did you...?" Kakashi looked at his bathroom door, seeing that it was now slightly open. But he was sure that Rin didn't move from her place when he closed the door. Tightly. Okay, this was a little bit weird now. At least, he hadn't taught the fox how to open doors... or teleport. But it was Ninkit's cub after all, right?

"Okay, back you go." the jonin said as he picked up the excited pup, placing her back to the bathroom floor and closing the door now very tightly and carefully.

Didn't work this time. Or at the next time. Or at the third time.

So far, the furthest part of the apartment Kakashi had managed to get to before noticing Rin's escape and her following him was the building's front door.

That's when he noticed the little one following him.

And he started to really be suspicious about this fox cub. The only things he could think of as explanation for this, was that either 1) the fox cub was really good as ninkit or 2) this cub just broke the laws of physics.

He was really starting to consider the latter, as he carried Rin back to his apartment.

The pup just saw this whole think as a really fun game to play with her mother, trying to follow mother really silently and unnoticed by him.

"Now, you listen to me." Kakashi started with a stern expression, and the fox pup flattened it's ears. "I have wasted enough time to fool around with you. I need to go do some business, and you are going to stay here, until I come back. You understand?"

"...Yuip!" she rubbed head head against his leg, the ninja sighing. She didn't seem to understand... But you guess you just need to be stern with these ones. "...Let's try that again." he mumbled as he placed the pup back to her pillow on the bathroom floor.

Kakashi looked behind him almost every minute, making sure the fox cub was not following him, as he made his way down the streets. It had taken some time, but finally the fox had learned that Kakashi didn't want it to follow him. Or that what Kakashi thought.

The truth?

Well, in Kakashi's apartment, Rin made lots of heartbroken sounds, almost screaming after its mother. Kakashi had put a chair against the bathroom's door, so the fox couldn't open the door. And poor Rin tried to open the door with all it had, now whimpering with sadness, thinking why mother had left. Did she do something wrong? Mother?

The pup scratched the door with its front paws, whining.

And then she heard noises from outside the door, somebody calling for Kakashi. Rin started to make noises again, jumping against the door as she heard the sounds coming closer.

And then, the door opened. 

* * *

So, those who had read my former, original story of this, know what will happen next in these couple of future chapters. So, if you have any idea or request, what all kind of missions or happenings Rin (and Kakashi) would end in to, let me know? :3


	6. The searching: Rin's escape and quest

Sorry for being late! I've started a second new story at X-men: Evolution about Sabertooth's child in X-men's mansion. Another family story, damn. I know that romantic ones are the most popular, and I want to write some of that, but it seems now that I only got ideas for this kind of stories... Oh well, you got to do what you love to do, right?

Well, if you are interested, have a look and comment is it worth it? I would really appreciate it.

But, back to Kakashi and Rin the fox. Enjoy! And thank you for your reviews and favs!

* * *

Iruka lived in the same building as Kakashi did.

Actually, Iruka's apartment was just above Kakashi's own, so the chuunin had heard all the racket last night through his apartment's floor, thinking 'Is Kakashi alright?'. If he wouldn't have knew better, he would have thought that Kakashi was fighting with somebody. Or something.

And so he had also heard the noises, as the cub whimpered and cried, and when it had gone for a while, Iruka finally decided to come down and see what was going on. He hadn't heard Kakashi to leave his apartment, so the chuunin was unaware of the whole situation, of Kakashi going out for a bit and leaving the kit in his bathroom.

Kakashi had once given to Iruka his apartment's spare key, for emergency situations, so the chuunin easily got in Kakashi's home to see what was all the hue and cry for.

"Kakashi? Is everything okay with the fox? Kakashi?"

...Was he not at home? At least the sounds had-

Started again, as Iruka now noticed the door, that had a chair as barricade against it, and the noises were coming from that closed door... What on earth was going on? Had Kakashi just sealed the pup in his bathroom and fled? Why?!

Without a second thought Iruka moved the chair and opened the bathroom's door.

And then, something colour of peach ran past him, right out of the front door that Iruka had left open. And the runner was the fox pup!

"Shi- He- Hey! Pup, come back here!" Iruka yelled after her, closing Kakashi's apartment's door in a hurry and run after the kit. Damn damn DAMN!

Why did he have to open the door!?

As the bathroom's door had suddenly opened, Rin, recognizing Iruka, hadn't hesitated a one second, wanting to find her mother. So she took the chance and run, down stairs and hallways, following mother's already cooling scent to the building's front door.

It may have been the final stop to this little runaway, as the door was closed. But at the same time, as the pup was running towards the door, a lady with shopping bags was just at that moment opening the front door, not seeing the running fox.

"Hey, no! Close the- DAMN!" Iruka cursed as he saw the fox running out of the front door, the lady looking at the ninja questionable.

"Excuse me sir?"

"I was- The fox- She- Nothing." Iruka tried to explain while moving past the lady and her shopping bags, giving up as his mind was not at its peak at the moment. As he reached the street the chuunin discovered that the fox cub was gone.

...This. Was. Not good. At all.

* * *

Rin had ran as fast as she could, not wanting to go back and wonder where mother went. The fox cub was on a mission and it was determined to complete it ASAP. So, the fox pup started her journey in this big village of Konoha, wandering around the busy streets, looking for the familiar silver hair.

Once the pup thought she saw her mother, following after the grey hair she saw in a distance, making happy sounds as she made her way.

But it was just a scarecrow that some human was carrying around. The farmer gave a curious look to the disappointed pup that had approached him, and how it continued its way.

"Look mom! A fox!"

"How cute it is."

"I wonder, is it someone's pet or a wild one?"

"Cute little one."

"Hey fox!"

People were admiring the little creature, trying to have its attention to them, but Rin was not for treats or any of that. She just wanted to find her mother.

And then, she saw familiar grey hair again, in the distance among the people, but this time it was not some objet that had it, but a human. A tall human with silver hair and a ninja outfit.

Mother!

"Yuip!" the fox pup barked and started to run towards him, not knowing that Kakashi was closer than she thought. In that ramen shop more specifically, Ramen Ichiraku, that infront of Rin was just, as she let out that sound before running towards the silver haired man.

Kakashi's ears stirred, looking behind him from his chair.

...Odd, he was sure that he heard Rin.

"Hey Kakashi, what's up?" Asuma asked while he was eating his ramen, sitting next to Kakashi.

"Ah, nothing. Just thougt about something." Kakashi explained and turned on his chair to talk with his friend.

* * *

Iruka was panting, looking around him as he standed on one of the village's building's roof. He had looked for that little fox for awhile already and there was no sign of it at all! Kakashi was gonna be so mad! Iruka had to find that fox before Kakashi noticed it was missing at all.

"Hey Iruka!"

Huh? Oh, Naruto... Wait!

Iruka landed infront of his former student, who was looking at him curiously.

"Naruto, have you seen the fox?"

"Huh?"

"The fox, that Kakashi had." Iruka hurried to explain.

"Oh, you mean Rin? I saw it yesterday, why?"

Rin? Iruka started to think about that name, but then brushed it off. He had more important things to think about now.

"Well, it escaped, and it needs to be find before Kakashi knows what happened." Iruka said Nervously, Naruto immediately readied himself for action.

"Don't worry Iruka! Sakura, me and Sasuke will help you, believe it!"

"Thank you." Iruka said as he watched Naruto to ran away to find others, the chuunin continuing the searching.

* * *

"What? Rin escaped?!" Sakura exclaimed after Naruto told to her and Sasuke what happened. "Yeah! We need to find it before Kakashi does."

"Let's split up. Naruto goes to the north, Sakura to the east and I go the south. Let's all gather in front of Kakashi's apartment's building after an hour." Sasuke told the plan and all accepting this, the kids ran to their own directions.

In the mean time, Kakashi was starting to get nervous. It was like a nagging feeling at back of his head. He was sure something was going on behind his back...

He just wasn't sure what it was.

Rin had reached the man she thought was Kakashi, because of the clothing and the hair, only to realise it was not Kakashi. Just some other human...

"Hm? You want something, fox?" the strange ninja asked and kneeled infront of the pup, who growled and ran away, leaving the man in confusion.

Rin started to get restless, walking with its head down and letting a sad huffs. There were no clues of mother, not even scent. She was starting to get hungry too, the little fox cub's stomach growling.

...Where is mother?


	7. The searching: It was close one!

Well, we will see who will find Rin first, as I've decided to change that twist from my original story. :)

Thank you for your favs and reviews! They help me a lot with the story. :3

* * *

_`Where would I even go, if I was a fox cub...?´_

Naruto sighed, frustrated; he didn't seem to figure out where to even start looking for the missing fox pup.

I mean, Konoha wasn't a big city, but it wasn't a small village either. And Rin was just a little hairball bouncing on the streets full of people. The yellow-haired boy had even used his shadow clone jutsu to make the searching easier, but none of his clones hadn't found any clue of Rin yet.

"Damn... At this rate Sasuke will be surely to find Rin first! And then Sakura will be all over him... that idiot..." Naruto mumbled, the image of that situation just making him furious. His anger just boosted his determination. "Well... I'm not gonna lose to that loser! I will find Rin before him, and then Sakura will admire me and Kakashi and Iruka will be grateful to me; believe it! Believe it!" Naruto announced with a new resolve, getting up on the roof.

And then he noticed Hinata and Shino down at the street.

And got an idea.

"Hey! Shino! Hinata!" Naruto greeted them as he jumped in front of them, only glancing for a second to Hinata, who immediately moved behind Shino. She always seemed to do that around him, weird...

"Na- Naruto... Wha- What's wrong?" Hinata mumbled, a steady blush covering her face as she looked at Naruto from behind Shino. She couldn't stop her heart from fluttering in her chest when she looked the boy who seemed so strong-minded...

"Have you guys seen a fox pup? About this small, peach fur and black stripes under its eyes?" Naruto described with his hands, looking at them.

Both of the kids shook their heads.

Darn it. And half of hour had already gone... Well, then to his plan about getting Hinata and Shino to searching-

"What about a fox pup?"

The three of them looked at the speaker, who was Kiba. With Akamaru on his head, the usual.

"...Have you seen a fox pup, Kiba?" Shino was first to ask before Naruto.

"Yeah, actually. We saw one a moment ago." Kiba said with questioning smirk. "Why?"

"You did?! Where? When?" Naruto was quick to ask questions eagerly, making Kiba nervous and snap to Naruto who was almost on his face.

"Wha- Oi, don't come so near and calm down! What about that fox pup?!"

"Where is it?!"

"Why do you need to know!?"

"Na- Naru- Naruto... Ki- Kiba..." Hinata stammered to the boys, who seemed to get angry at each other over nothing. Shino just sighed behind his jacket's collar. It was a good thing that those two wasn't in a same team; there wouldn't be any functional cooperation between them... 

* * *

"-and so, we are looking for that pup." Sakura explained with Sasuke to the Team Asuma, stumbling to Shikamaru, Chōji and Ino by accident. Of course Ino trying to flirt with Sasuke annoyed the hell out of Sakura, but she just have to remember that this was for Rin. The poor little thing was surely afraid, all alone in big streets without Kakashi...

"Hmp, this is so troublesome, but I guess we can help you guys." Shikamaru answered, Chōji nodding while eating potato chips and Ino winking to Sasuke... Who had agreed to ask for help from them with a little bit of difficulty, as he didn't want to seem too weak to deal with something like this. But the pup was difficult to find. And... Maybe Sakura was right, that they could find Rin quicker with more people... Hmp. Whatever.

* * *

After Naruto and Akamaru had calmed down, Akamaru explained what had happened just a couple of moments ago.

"What!? Why didn't you bring it here!? You idiot!" Naruto exclaimed, stunned that the dogboy just had the pup and then just let it go!

"Idiot!? How should I've known that somebody was searching for that fox pup? **You** are the idiot!"

"So you think it's just normal that the cub was just walking around all by itself!?"

"Eh! Kiba... Na- Naruto", Hinata tried to calm the boys, again, while Shino looked impassive regarding the whole thing.

"It is a **fox**! Not a lost **dog** puppy! And the cub ran away after that!"

The two genin just kept arguing... 

* * *

**A couple of moments ago...**

She was hungry. And tired. And really, really missed her mother... But she was not going to give up her quest. No, she was going to find her mother, were ever he was. Her mother human... Mean mother, that left her behind... Odd mother with his weird habits... Mother that irritated her... That human even wasn't her real mother!

She was not going back to that mother, she was going to... Find her real mother! Although... The real mother was gone too...

Rin flattened her ears, looking sadly at her front paws as she continued forward.

...What did real mother looked like?

...Silver fur? No, mother had the same fur colour like she had. Maybe... Possibly.

Dark, gentle eyes? Snout covered by black fabric? And comfortable hands, that pet her and feed her, and he called her by that strange name, the little one or Rin. And he had odd habits and deep, steady voice and... And...

The little fox pup stopped, letting out a whimper.

She remembered only Kakashi's face and smell, how he kept her safe and warm and all other things. She missed her mother. She wanted to find her mother and now. She didn't like to be all alone! Mother!

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

The pup froze to its place, staring in horror at the quickly approaching hoofs and wagon's wheels.

"AKAMARU!"

Something snatched Rin by her hackles, moving her on time away from the danger.

Kiba yelled after his dog friend, as Akamaru suddenly had ran away from him and straight under the moving horse wagon!

"AKAMARU!"

The genin ninja run to see his dog, cursing after the driver who didn't even stop to see what happened. Kiba's eyes searched for his beloved dog friend, terrified that-

He was unharmed. Maybe little dirty from that stunt, but still unharmed for Kiba's relief.

"Akamaru! What were you thinking!? ...What do you have there?" the boy asked as Akamaru held from his mouth something, that spin around and growled madly. Akamaru offered it to Kiba, who now saw what had made Akamaru to run under that wagon.

A fox pup?

"Oh, you helped it! Good boy, Akamaru!" Kiba exclaimed and patted his dog, who was wagging his tail happily.

"Ah, the pup wants to get down. Let it go Akamaru."

The dog did as it was told, barking to his human friend and then looked at the pup.

Rin felt **disgusted**.

It was one thing to be cleaned by your mother, but it was totally another to be covered in **dog's** slobber!

Her neck was soaking and her fur was messed up. And it smelled terrible!

She would have bitten that dog to its snout, but it had, after all, helped her... Not that she was going admit it. She didn't need anyone else than herself and her mother. Who she was looking for now, so thank you very much, but now she need to continue my searching.

"Yuip."

The fox pup huffed while looking at the human cub and its dog friend, then turned. And left. Kiba and Akamaru both tilted their heads to this with confusion.

Oh well, they too had to continue their trip. What a strange fox cub...

So Rin continued its way down the road, now more aware of her surroundings. And trying to get the slobber from her neck with her front paws, every second step stopping and rubbing her neck. Yuck!

But still, the fox pup didn't notice the shadow, a little bit bigger than pup's, following it from behind... 

* * *

Kiba and Naruto finally stopped their heated _conversation_, as Sasuke, Sakura and Team Asuma came around and Kiba told them what had happened.

After that, they all headed back to the crossroad, were Akamaru had saved the fox pup.

While more people were grouped to search for Rin, the fox pup herself was in... Some kind of trouble.

The cub was yelping and kicking with its paws, as she was carried by big, fat cat. It had taken Rin by surprise, suddenly catching her in its mouth and then started to carry her. Rin was sure the cat was going to eat her, so the fox pup screamed for her mother. Mother must be **somewhere** close!

But, the big cat was actually he, and he had a grey fur with black stripes. He had seen the lonely fox pup wandering around, and got curious about it.

So, the cat picked her up, carrying the cub with his mouth through Konoha's streets, not paying attention to the kit's sounds.

After a while Rin got tired of fighting, flattening her ears as she was defeated, and whimpering that she just should have waited for mother at home. And wouldn't be eaten by the cat now! That was the stupidest thing that can happen to a fox!

"Grrrr..."

The cat finally arrived to an old, light green building, carrying the fox pup to building's back door and scratched the door with one of its front paws. Rin was confused. Was the cat not going to eat her? Or maybe it wanted to eat her inside. Hmp, what a snob...

The door opened.

"Oh, what do you have there, Mr. Chaba?"


	8. The searching: The truth or the lie?

Daaamn, you are right about that I wrote about Shino instead of Ino. Pretty funny to imagine Shino to flirting Sasuke and making Sakura mad. Thanks for noticing xD  
**  
VALEN**: Aaaw, thank you! And hopefully the meeting went well. :)

Thank you for your comments and favs! 83  
Let's see what will happen in this chapter to Rin shall we?

* * *

As others were searching for Rin and the fox pup was having her own concerns, Kakashi was heading back to his home. The feeling that something was off had finally got him, and besides, he had to go home anyway. He had been gone long enough that Ri- The little one was starting to worry, probably drank all the milk even. She was just a gourmand...  
And, he had got something for her, just like he had promised. The gift was in a small, purple bag.  
Then he saw Iruka ahead of him, the chuunin moving and looking around him like something was missing. Looking under of stairs and moving a trash barrel.  
Kakashi raised his eyebrows in curious way, before he called for Iruka.

"Hey Iruka!" the jonin greeted him with a raised hand. It was kinda funny sight, how Iruka froze to his place and stared at him.  
"Is something wrong?" Kakashi finally asked, as he arrived to stand in front of the academy's teacher, who seemed to snap out of it.  
"Wrong? What's wrong? Hahahaha! Nothing is wrong, why do you think so? Hey, where are you going? And what's with the bag?" Iruka quickly changed the subject and pointed at the bag.  
Kakashi looked at the nervously smiling Iruka with suspicious...  
"...Home. And the bag is nothing. What are you doing here?"  
"Oh, me? Well I'm just... Looking for... Some cat that one lady lost, yes. Oh, how's Rin by the way?"  
"Good, she's waiting me at home. How did you know the name?"  
Ooooooh yeaaaah... Kakashi hadn't told it to Iruka, damn. Well...  
"Naruto told me, when I asked about it. Nobody has reported back about her yet."  
Kakashi nodded. Iruka was covering up something... But maybe it was nothing serious. Unless it was surprise, Kakashi really didn't like those.  
"Okay, thank you. Well, I'm going now, bye", Kakashi said goodbyes, already continuing his way. Iruka felt that he had to do something, anything. The fox cub hadn't been found yet!  
"Ka- Kakashi!"  
"Hm?" the jonin stopped and looked at him questioningly.  
"Wanna go to ramen? I pay?" Not the best but hey, it worked on Naruto?  
"Nah, thanks. I ate already, and I just need to go home. Rin has been alone long enough." Kakashi brushed it off and continued his way, leaving panicking Iruka.  
"...Sooo, so! Why Rin? As a name?" Iruka asked with straight face, but felt dirty inside. But the situation didn't really give him much to choose!

* * *

"Hey! I think I found the fox!" Chōji announced while he peered behind a dumpster on his knees.  
The kids had searched through the area for a while now, so it was relief that they made now _some_ progress!  
Everyone gathered around Chōji, who was trying to drag the fox out behind the large dumpster.  
"Be careful Chōji, Rin can bite really hard", Naruto warned, as he had experienced it in first hand...  
Unfortunately the warning came too late, as the chubby boy yelped and pulled his hands back, couple of small bite wounds on his right hand.  
"Poor Rin, she must be really terrified", Sakura thought out loud, worried.  
"Hmp, she just smelled the food on Chōji's hand", Ino doubted.  
"You all move the dumpster. Sasuke and I will make sure the fox wont get away", Shikamaru ordered, everyone agreeing with the plan and taking their positions, like in real mission. Shikamaru and Sasuke waited to others move the dumpster, slowly destroying the fox's hiding place.  
"Don't worry hairball, we are gonna get you out of there, believe it!" Naruto soothed the animal, Sakura sighing.  
"Naruto, I don't think she appreciates that name..."  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
"Never mind- RIN!"

The fox runaway from behind the dumpster, Shikamaru and Sasuke jumping and catching it as she tried to escape.  
"Got it!"  
"Ouch! Take its teeth off me!"  
"Calm down Rin!"  
Sakura blinked and Naruto stared, and then they both yelled in unsion: "Hey! That's not Rin!"  
Everyone froze. Sasuke looked at the animal that he was holding from its other hind leg and tail, as Shikamaru tried to keep its teeth out of his face.  
...This really wasn't Rin, this was adult fox with **orange** fur. And he didn't seem to be amused, at all.  
And so the chaos started, as the fox tried to get revenge on the kids by attacking Sasuke and Shikamaru. Others tried to help them to get the fox off from them.  
"Try to grab its legs!"  
"Why you little-!"  
"Get off of me you hairball!"  
"AAAARGH! Get it off get it off!"  
"That's **my** leg!"  
"How troublesome fox!"  
"**SHUT UP **SHIKAMARU!"

* * *

"Naaa, what a cute pup, don't you think Naomi?"  
"Yes Mey. But so dirty. We need to clean the little one."  
"I make the bath to our guest."  
"That's a good idea Naori."  
Okay. Rin was not sure what had happened, from being almost eaten by a cat to be surrounded very wrinkled humans. At least she didn't feel like she was in danger... As much as she could tell, the _Mr. Chaba_ was these human's pup, it seemed so. And these humans made almost same expressions and sounds like Sakura did, when admiring Rin's fur or eyes or paws or something else about her. So maybe these humans weren't dangerous to her. For now.  
That big fat cat was still staring at her from a large armchair though...  
But Rin had to keep her attention also on these three, very similar to each other, human females.  
One of them hold her with **really** soft hands, and another one patted her head. The third one disappeared to somewhere in this small but warm room. There was a lot of human's things... And smells...  
The fox looked curiously around her, looking merely at those many different fabrics that hang from the ceiling. That was odd habit from humans, again. Didn't they use those long and colorful fabrics?

"Here we go! I put some jasmine oil in to it."  
"Good thinking Naori."  
Rin looked at what the returned human hold. And it was-  
The fox was ready to flee away as soon as she saw **the washbowl**! She had that already! She didn't need it!  
"Yuip yuip!"  
Unfortunately for her, these three old ladies had a cat, which too hated baths. So they knew how to handle Rin, who really didn't want to get wet again. Mother had cleaned her already yesterday after all!  
"Now now, we are not gonna have a dirty pup walking around in our home, right sis?"  
"That's right!"  
"Now, let's clean her really good..."

* * *

"-and so the name kinda stuck", Kakashi explained sheepishly to Iruka about fox Rin's name. Iruka nodded with understanding.  
"Ah, I see..."  
"Even though the owner will probably her a new name when gets her", Kakashi added with a small laugh. Iruka frowned.  
"You sure, that you don't want to keep the cub, Kakashi?"  
"Hm? Why? She's other ninja's ninkit's cub. And I'm really not a pet-human 24/7. I can't even keep my plants alive", Kakashi joked with a small smile behind his mask. Irukad laughed some, understanding what Kakashi tried to say. But still...  
"But yeah, I should really go to home now. Don't know how much she has messed up my bathroom while waiting", Kakashi said goodbyes, again, and turned.  
And Iruka couldn't take it anymore.  
"Kakashi!"  
"...Yes?" the jonin was getting irritated with this. He just wanted to go home now, and see that the little one was-  
"Rin... Kinda escaped." Iruka said nervously and guilty looking. Kakashi stared at him.  
...What?

* * *

"There, now you look all nice and pretty, little fox", Naori, who had white hair in high ponytail, said while holding a brush.  
"I would say the most cutest fox pup I have ever seen. The bow fits perfectly!" Naomi, who had short and straight hair, admiring their work.  
"But I don't know of the colour. Maybe the light blue is a little bit too strong for its fur colour? Maybe we should try the white one again?" Mey thought out loud.  
They were really proud of their work. After cleaning, drying and brushing the fox cub to spotless from all that dirt.

Rin in other hand was starting to have enough of this... She really was on her strengths' limits...  
She had sat on this table long enough, being brushed, perfumed -which wasn't very enjoyable for her sensitive nose- and those _bows _being changed for more times than she could count. And she was **a smart fox**, who could count really far! To thirty even!  
Altought, they had fed her, giving some milk. But it had tasted funny, nothing like mother gave to her from a bottle...  
And she really just wanted to go back to home and to her mother. Mother was surely already back at home, and looking for her...  
Mother...  
So, when the chance came, the pup hopped down from the table, walking to the back door.

"Oh, I see the fox wants to go", Naomi said thoughtfully.  
"Well, it would be sad, if something happens to the cute creature out there. The streets can be dangerous to a little pup", Naori continued.  
"Oh I'm sure it will be fine, it's a fox after all. Maybe it just need to go home", Mey brushed off her sisters' foolish thoughts, and opened the door for the little one.  
Just remember to visit sometimes, little one."  
The pup looked at her, making a sound that sounded like a promise.  
"Yuip!"  
Then the fox jumped from fright, as the big cat, Mr. Chaba, had suddenly appeared next to it. The cat just sat, looking at the fox calmly as Rin stared back to him, her ear flat.  
...And then the cub rubbed shortly its head against Mr. Chaba, who started to purr.  
"Aaaw, look at that sis. The fox thanked Mr. Chaba."  
"Now that's adorable."  
"Indeed."

Then Rin walked out of the open door, fluffy tail wagging behind her, as she started her way back to home. And to her mother.

* * *

...Kakashi was staring at Iruka, who had explained the whole thing about Rin escaping and getting out in to the streets. All alone. In a place where she didn't know anyone. What could he say? He was in a bit shock, hand on his face as he tried to think. And Iruka was crushed by guilty and panick as Kakashi didn't say anything to him.  
Where could Rin go first? She was a smart cub, she wouldn't go with any strangers. Or out of the village.  
Wait, he had heard that familiar sound before today... Wait a minute...  
_"Yuip!"_  
In the ramen shop, when he thought he heard Rin's sound from the outside. But she could have gone very far from there already.  
"I'm _really_ sorry Kakashi", Iruka apologized with so much guiltiness, that Kakashi couldn't be mad to him.  
"It's okay, we just need to find Rin", the jonin said, not confusing by the fact that he called fox by his former teammates name. His mind was busy with other things now.  
"So you said that Naruto with others is looking for her already?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, let's search them for first. Maybe they have something about her", Kakashi planned, and the two of them took off.  
_Rin..._


	9. The searching: Rogue ninken

**Valen**: Ids? I don't think so... Not even sure what it is, heh.

Well guys, it's the end for this chapter "The searching"! Yay!  
Thank so much for favs and reviews, they help me to make the story. What would you like to happen to Rin next?  
Please enjoy! :)

* * *

So Kakashi and Iruka met Naruto and the rest of the searching party, all of the kids covered on scratches and bite marks...  
Especially Shikamaru and Sasuke, their faces red from wounds.  
"Hm? What happened to you guys?" Kakashi asked, Iruka right away next to Naruto for checking that the blond boy was okay. Many faces fell after Kakashi's question, the_ don't-ask-more-_mood hanging heavily in the air.  
"We- Well, it's a long story, sensei", Sakura started with calm expression, as the Inner Sakura was: _`Cha! I would have twisted that damn fox's tail if it wouldn't have runaway! How dared it to bite __**my**__ Sasuke!?´  
_"Hmp, yeah. Like, I'm now so messed up, that I'm going home. It's going to be curfew besides... See ya!" Ino announced, leaving the group.  
It really was going to be late, as the sun was setting.  
Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino and Sakura had a curfew too. It was not like they didn't want to help and look for the missing fox pup, but their parents wouldn't like them to come home so late.  
"I'm so sorry sensei... I will keep eye on Rin if I see her on my way home", Sakura promised before leaving with worried expression.  
Kiba and Akamaru had to go too, but not before giving to rest of them a _warning_.  
"I'm sorry guys, me and Akamaru had to go too now. But... Maybe I should tell you that Inuzuka clan has received reports of violent stray dogs wandering around Konoha's streets. It's a small pack of two, but they seem to be ex-ninken so... So, just for heads up. Hopefully Rin won't stumble on them. Bye!"  
"Bark!"

The rest of them that had left to continue the searching watched as Kiba and Akamaru run away. It was just Kakashi, Iruka, Sasuke and Naruto now...  
_`Stray dogs huh?´_ Kakashi thought, a bit concerned. Rin was a smart pup, she would know when met a dangerous opponent.  
...But in other hand, she was quite fearless, feisty even. And stubborn. And sneaky. And fast. And had a cute way to tilt her head, when she seemed to think something as odd. Like just this morning when-  
"Don't worry Kakashi sensei! We will find Rin before those mutts, believe it!" Naruto said with determination, Sasuke nodding next to him. They didn't have curfew like others, for obvious reasons...  
"I- I'm going to help you too, Kakashi, if that's okay. This **is** my fault after all", Iruka promised too with a warm smile, as Kakashi looked at the three of them.  
And then, he too smiled through his mask.  
"Thank you... Now, if Naruto and others looked from here and from the center already, and Iruka from the north side, we should start to-"

* * *

...She was not giving up.  
She wasn't, still moving forward on an empty street. On daytime this street would be full of busy people, but as the sky was turning dark, everyone was going to their homes.  
Everyone expect Rin, who didn't know anymore where the home was. She had completely lost her sense of direction, just wandering around, hoping to come to a place that she would recognize. Even a smell would be enough...  
So far no luck for her.  
...What was mother doing now? Looking for her? Or waiting at home for her return and being mad?  
Rin missed her mother... And she was hungry too, again.  
And her legs were hurting from all this walking, the pup finally stopping with a sad whine and starting to lick its aching front paws.

"Hey puppy!"  
The voice, and noticing a child very close to her, made Rin to startle, staring at the boy who smiled widely to her. That intense staring made the pup suspicious of this child...  
"You want food?" the boy with messy, short brown hair asked and offered a half eaten dango stick, two colorful dangos still left on it untouched.  
...Rin still stared with suspicious at this child, but then looked again with hunger at those dangos. The boy still smiled, slightly moving the dango stick forward at the fox pup.  
"Go on. I haven't even licked them, I promise." the boy urged, still smiling.  
...Finally Rin decided to just go with it, taking a mouthful of one dango, which one was red and tasted sweet. It wasn't bad, but she wasn't quite use to solid food, having some difficult to chew and swallow the sweet. The boy giggled happily, placing a light pet on the still eating pup's head.  
Rin froze for a moment from the touch, but then continued to eat, taking another mouthful.  
"Heh. See? It's not bad."  
"...Yuip." Rin agreed as she looked at the very young and small boy.  
"You have a nice bow even, cute puppy", the boy continued to admire the kit, touching the white bow tie around the cub's neck.

"Saku-chan!" a woman's voice was heard in the distance, making Rin and the child to look up. And then the boy responded: "Coming mom! Here, you can have it. Nice puppy."  
Another small pet on to Rin's head, the kit waving her tail happily, and then the boy run off to his mother.  
And Rin was alone again, eating rest of the dango stick that the boy had placed neatly on the ground for her.  
They tasted funny, nothing like milk, far from it. But it was better than nothing, hunger vanishing a little bit as the cub finished one dango already.  
But then she smelled something stinky, making her stop from eating and her hackles to stand up.  
And then she quickly jump aside, the vicious attacker behind missing her. Rin hopped some distance to her and the attacker, staring at her huge opponent.

It was a dog, skinny and tall one with grey fur, missing its left eye. It had a forehead protector around its neck, the ninja village symbol on it all scratched and faded away to unrecognizable.  
The dog growled to Rin and then started to eat her dangos.  
But she was not having none of that! The boy gave them to her! The food was her!  
Rin started to growl to the dog, who pretend to not noticing her. Merely it just huffed with amuse.  
Then the kit sprinted towards the grey dog, wanting back her food, only to get to be knocked aside by another dog.  
The force behind the attack was so much that it sent Rin to roll on the ground and bump against building's wall. Body aching Rin stood up, careful with her front left leg that hurt, and then looked at the new dog.  
It was large, tosa-dog that had black stripes going above its eyes. It didn't have a forehead protector around it anywhere, maybe dropped it in the past.  
The fox pup looked as the tosa approached the grey dog its head and tail low, sniffing at the dango stick. The grey dog growled and ate rest of the sweet, licking its muzzle.  
They seemed to talk of something, Rin not sure that should she run or stay and fight. She didn't want to runaway like a coward, it wasn't her way, even if with a hurting paw.  
But then the dogs looked at her, staring, the brown one licking its muzzle in hunger.  
...Wait, what?  
"Wuff", the grey one huffed, sitting and watched as the big dog started to approach Rin slowly. The fox getting were this was heading at...  
She was not for eating! For cry loud she was a **predator**, a fox! **_S__he_ **ate dogs and not the other way around!  
But she was not running away either!  
With determined expression Rin took a fighting pose, growling and lifting her tail high up. She was ready to make this big oversized hairball to runaway with its tail between its legs! Even if she had only three healthy legs left!  
"Grrrrr..." Rin growled with her cub voice, not making the approaching big dog even a flinch.  
"Hey, can't you pick on your own size, mutts? Huh?" said unknown voice, the three of them looking with surprise towards the speaker.

* * *

Kakashi, Iruka, Naruto and Sasuke were running and jumping trough roofs with great speed. Immediately when they were told of Rin's locations they were heading towards it, Kakashi in the lead of the group. He was not going to waste time if Rin really had encounter with the rogue ninken that Kiba had warned them about.  
"Kakashi!" Iruka called him and pointed towards the street a head of them.  
The jonin immediately recognized the peach colored kit, standing on a- ...What?  
"Rin!" Kakashi called as he landed on the ground, not far from the pup.  
Rin was standing on top of the pile of two beaten up rogue ninken, wagging her tail and looking happily at Kakashi.  
"Yuip yuip!" the pup barked and its whole body shook from excitement, and then she jumped off the pile to the ground. And loosing her balance and stumbling on the ground with a yelp, because of her hurting leg. Kakashi was quickly to lift her and hug her in relief, than looking at her closely.  
There were many questions that he wanted to ask.  
Where Rin had been all this day? What happened to her? Was she hurt? Scared?  
Alone in the streets looking a way back to home? At least somebody seemed to be nice to her, as the jonin noticed the white bow around cub's neck.  
But all that Rin seemed to care now, was to lick his face and mask completely wet while wagging her tail off.  
"Yuip yuip yuip!"  
"Damn... Did she do that?" Naruto asked as he stared at the two unconscious and beaten up rogue ninken with amaze, just like Iruka and Sasuke also did.

"Hah! Don't be a fool, that little one couldn't have landed even a single hit on them", answered a gruff voice, and Pakkun on top of Bull's head appeared in front of them.  
"We came just in time as the these two mutt tried to eat the kit. We just taught them some matters... Well, Bull here made most of the job. We didn't make it on time though, sorry Kakashi. It seemed that Rin's leg got hurt because of the big one", the little pug apologized the jonin, who glanced at Rin's other front leg.  
She seemed to be careful with it.  
"That's okay Pakkun, and Bull. Thank you for your help."  
"Yep, no problem. Well, me and Bull will be gone now. Bye!" the little dog said goodbyes and with a white smoke the two ninken vanished.  
Rin was just happy to see her mother again, just wanting to go home, eat and go to sleep with her mother. It had been a ruff day after all...  
"So, what will we do with them?" Naruto asked and pointed at the two rogue ninken.  
"I will call Inuzuka to come to take care of them", Iruka explained. "You all did a good job already, so you guys can go to home already."  
"Hmp, fine to me", Sasuke huffed and turned around... But then hesitated, and place a small pet on Rin's head.  
"See ya, Rin", the Uchiha said to the cub who looked at him.  
"Yuip!"  
"Yeah! Don't runaway again hair ball! You just get yourself in trouble, believe it!" Naruto said with a wide grin and petted Rin's head, the cub starting to growl to him.  
"Huh? What did I- Ouch! Not again!" the blond boy yelled as Rin attacked his hand, Kakashi stopping it in short though. She had a plenty of action for today, and he was going to make sure there wouldn't be anymore harm done.  
"Now now Rin, _we_ are going to home too. And looking at your leg", the jonin explained as he petted her head, the pup enjoying it happily.  
"...And shower too. You are really dirty."  
Rin was ready to cry after that, not even bothering to try to runaway. What's the use? She would still end up in the washbowl, be completely wet again... It just wasn't fair...  
Maybe she just should play dead and wait till it's over.  
What a reward for her hard-working to find her mother again...  
"Don't be like that, I have even a gift for you. There's no use to be like that", Kakashi talked with a smile, walking towards his home with a kit that let its whole body go limp.


	10. The hesitation

**Valen**: Oh, I see! :) And yes, poor Rin. xD

FINALLY! I'm so sorry this took so long. No I'm not dead, but I'm having a moving going on and it's taking so slowly... And there's other IRL stuff going on but now I'm trying to keep up with this too.  
Enjoy!

* * *

It had passed already couple of days since Rin's adventures in Konoha's streets.  
Inuzuka clan had taken in the rogue ninkens. And Rin's front left leg had been examined: It was just a sprain, nothing serious, but she wasn't allowed to move much with it. That meaning that Rin was more dependent on Kakashi than before.  
The little kit didn't want to sleep all alone on the floor, crying after mother who first tried to slept in his bed that was too high for the fox pup to jump on. Especially with her leg. So after couple of minutes listening the sad whimpering, Kakashi finally moved the bed cover and pillows, making to himself and to Rin a bed on the floor. It wasn't comfy, far from it, but...  
Seeing Rin's happy tail waving and her climbing up and snuggling close to his chest made all of it. He couldn't be mad to the little one who just looked at him with full of trusting towards him. Even if in the beginning she was quite a bitter...

So, everything seemed to be okay after Rin's little adventure. Almost.

It was still a mystery, what all had happened to Rin when she was wandering around the village all by herself.  
Kakashi kept the bow that she had when they found her, so he could give it back to who ever had given it to Rin and thank them, as it seemed they had taken care of her.  
Also, as Rin couldn't move much or quick with her leg, and especially after her little escape, Kakashi decided that he couldn't leave her alone in his apartment anymore. And he didn't feel comfortable enough to let anybody else to watch after Rin.  
And she would maybe just be difficult to others.  
The little fox pup was also making sure, that her mother kept his promise of not leaving her behind again...  
When ever Kakashi was putting on his shoes, or walking towards the front door his vest on him, Rin was closely limping behind him. Glaring at him skeptically and watching closely everything he did, her head tilted to one side. It was funny and cute from little kit stalker, but at the same time the jonin was starting to get worried.  
Like he had said before, he was not going to keep her. She belonged to other ninja, who still hadn't answered to Iruka's report but surely soon they would. And that's when Rin would go to her right home, where they could give to her everything that future ninkit would need.  
She was just going to be at his place until the real owner would come to her...  
So Kakashi tried to keep some distance to Rin. So she wouldn't be so attached to him, and be in pure panic, when it would be the time to go separate ways.  
But it was hard to keep distance to the kit.  
Not just because of Rin's behavior: She wouldn't be separated from him more than couple of minutes or be in a separate room before she would start to look for him while whining.  
No, it was not just because of that.  
It was because of him too.

Kakashi had lived alone, a long now.  
So when there was another presence constantly by your side... Keeping company and having the proofs of their existence in your home, like kit's watercup or the toy or the sandbox...  
You kinda get use to it. And if you have lived alone a long time, sometimes it feels good to have somebody else in your life. Was it a human or a fox.  
It soothed your loneliness, even if you hadn't notice that feeling before, and their presence started to come self-evidence.  
The fox pup really had done of herself a really self-evidence in a short time, always following him, communicating with him and demanding attention like when he tried to read Icha Icha Paradise. And Kakashi noticed himself to give his attention to the little pup freely, and calling her Rin was starting to come more naturally from him.  
He didn't see it as his ex-teammate's name, well yes he did but now he started to see the differences, but also the fox pup's own name.  
There was the human Rin, who he had promised to Obito to take care of... And then there was the fox Rin, a little rascal who was headstrong at anything she did.  
But after seeing these alarming warning signs, Kakashi knew that he had to do something about it.

* * *

"Kakashi! My life long fellow competitor, how are you doing?"  
The jonin glanced to Gai who had showed up in the Ramen shop, as Kakashi had already finished his meal. And Rin was on the table, licking and munching the leftovers but then she do looked at the human that was talking to her mother.  
A noisy human. Was he a friend or...  
"It's okay Rin. Hey Gai, fine. You?" Kakashi said while patting the growling kit's head, calming the little one who continued to lick the bowl.  
"Glorious on this beautiful day!" the ninja announced while sitting next to the silver haired man, then glanced down at the kit.  
"Oh? Is this the famous _`Rin fox´ _everyone was looking for couple of days ago? Like true lovely flower of Konoha" Gai said while smiling and moved his hand to pat the little one. Kakashi was not quick enough to warn that she didn't like of being touched suddenly, but all that Rin did was to glance at Gai with suspicious, than moving a little bit away from the hand.  
Heh, she wasn't the only one to be confused of Gai's behavior...  
"Yeah, she is", Kakashi nodded and lifted the pup back to his other shoulder when she finished the bowl.  
"Aaaw. Just a cute sight as Kakashi the _father_", Gai started to tease with a grin, the jonin rubbing his nose through the mask.  
"Well... Actually I'm not her owner. I just look after her till then."  
"Ah, but she doesn't seem to think like that?"  
Gai was right. His words proved Kakashi's fears to be right about Rin being too attached to the jonin.  
Or more dangerously, he to her.  
And he had to do something about it.  
"Listen, Gai... You want to take care of her? I don't want her to get too attached to me."  
Kakashi was not sure what did he just say, looking surprised of himself too.  
Rin licked her muzzle and rubbed her head against him.  
"Well, I would like to take a good care of your lovely flower, my friend! But I don't think I have much of experience of kits **or** puppies", Gai confessed with a laugh.  
Weird enough, Kakashi felt some of relieved, as he looked at the pup who stared back at him with her tail wagging...  
"Okay..."

So, after that, against how he felt about his question, Kakashi decided to ask from others if they could take care of Rin. Just a little time, so she wouldn't see him so much.  
First, it was Iruka.  
"Aaaa... Why? Don't you guys get along together? And I have my hands full with the Academy and with missions' reports. Sorry Kakashi..."  
Next, the kids, what would have been kinda a mistake if you think about it afterwards...  
"I would like to sensei, believe it! But I really don't know how to take care of a pup..."  
"Sorry Kakashi sensei, but my parents would not allowed it."  
"Hmp. Can't."  
Kiba?  
"Naah, dogs and foxes don't get along together!"  
Asuma?  
"Too busy."  
Kurenai?  
"I'm not sure if I'm a pet people..."  
Hokage?!  
"Hrm... I'm sorry Kakashi, but..."  
...Ibi- No. Kakashi was not going to give Rin to the Tokubetsu jonin who tortured people to get information out of them. It was just... No. He didn't want to traumatized the little kit.

* * *

And after asking from other people, Kakashi was trapped. Sitting now on his couch and holding his head with his hands.  
He really couldn't think anyone else, that he could trust with Rin.  
And no, he was not going to give her into a pound, animal home, with a group of strangers.  
She was a pup, but also a determined, curious, warm, funny and loyal kit pup, who needed constantly keeping eye on her and nearness from others. Because if she felt like she was being rejected...  
Well, just like yesterday, when she tried to get on Kakashi's lap and Kakashi tried to deny it... The pup looked at him with a broken expression, ears flattened and looking so miserable. And not even wanting to eat anything, until Kakashi just had to take her on his lap. Then she was a happy kit again.  
...Maybe Rin would get over quicker of the separating then he thought. Rin was an animal after all, she would forget him after getting used to her real owner.  
And he would be back to his routines in no time.  
Like all this never happened.  
Yeah, that sounded logical...  
"Yuip?"  
Kakashi looked down at Rin, who was sitting next to his legs, looking up to him with her soft brown eyes.  
"Hey Rin..."  
The pup tilted its head to one side with worried expression, letting out a whine. The ninja smiled through his mask, moving his hands towards her.  
"It's okey Rin, good girl."  
Kakashi picked her up to his lap, stroking her soft peach coloured fur. Rin wagged her tail and looked up her mother, almost like smiling. Almost reminding him of the real Rin...

The ninja's face was full of sadness, the stroking hand stopping and the kit looked at him worried again.  
After a small silence, the fox pup got up and stand against Kakashi, with her front paws on the man's chest.  
"Mih?"  
Rin stared at her mother's face, looking worried and confused when mother's uncovered eye was leaking, the liquid falling down in a small drops to the pup's own face.  
Was mother hurting?  
The pup whined, trying to lick the liquid away from the man's face.  
Kakashi's hands rose, circling the pup and pulling in to a hug as he buried his face into the pup's fur.  
"...I'm sorry Rin."


	11. The game of tag

**JollyLoser:** Thank you! I hope it wasn't all down going from there after. :3**  
LITTLE RED FOX: **I'm afraid so O_O

Another chapter! Maybe not as quickly as hoped, but hey, at least it didn't go almost a month for it, right? Heh heh... I know, I go to the corner to be ashamed of myself.

Thank you for your reviews and favs, guys! They really help with the story going on. :D

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, you think Rin is better now with her leg, Sakura?"  
"I think so. It has been over a week since her adventure", the pink haired girl answered as she and the blond boy were walking through Konoha's streets.  
"So does that mean, that we are going to have Rin taking a part in our exercise?" Naruto asked excitedly. He was sure that Rin training with them would be so much fun!  
"Eh? I don't know... Kakashi says he doesn't want her to get attached to him, so I don't think he would do that kind of thing..."  
"Pfff, yeah right. He's owned by that fur ball, believe it. He asks from Iruka from time to time about how to take care of foxes."  
"Well, she's on his responsible, Naruto. It would his fault if anything happened to Rin. And were's Sasuke, we were supposed to go to training grounds toget- SASUKE! Hi!" Sakura squealed as she saw the raven haired boy, running to him and just leaving Naruto on his own. The fox-boy huffed, grossing his arms. Damn Sasuke, always stealing his moments.  
And just when Sakura was starting to talk to him...  
And besides! Kakashi never came to the meetings on time. Always some lame excuses...  
What rush did they have?!

* * *

"Rin, now."  
"Yuip!"  
After Kakashi's command, Rin started to run.  
Dashing from one training puppet back to Kakashi, and then to another puppet, snatching kunais off from them by the weapons' handles.  
There were altogether six training puppets, one kunai sticking out of each one. And after returning all six kunais to the masked jonin, the kit sat infront of him and the little pile of weapons. Tail wagging, and waiting for another round.  
Kakashi glanced at his stopwatch.  
"Better timing. Good girl!" Kakashi encouraged the little fox, petting her head as she enjoyed of mother's attention.  
"Yuip yuip!"  
"Now let's try again. A little bit higher now, okay?" Kakashi said after the petting, picking up the weapons and throwing a kunai on puppets. Now on the knee high, to bring more challenge for the fox pup who waited. Rin was jumping on her place, just waiting for the command. This was so much fun to play with mother! It was good that she had taken one of those weapons in the first place, even if mother didn't like it at first.  
But now they were playing and it was fun!  
Kakashi smiled to the little one, then watched the stopwatch again.  
"...Now."  
"Yuip!"

Kakashi wasn't going to train Rin at first. It just didn't seem to be right decision, as the owner had finally answered for Iruka's report.  
...But if Rin was going to be a ninkit, why not to train her? At least the jonin didn't see anything bad about it, training already the future ninkit. Right?  
And if he estimated right, with some training Rin would keep up even with his ninkens' speed in a young age...  
"Yuip yuip!"  
The kit waited for more compliments, after collecting the kunais. Panting a bit and staring densely up to him. Kakashi stopped the stopwatch and squatted to pet Rin again.  
"Good. You wanna take a break?" They had been doing this for almost two hours after all, Kakashi merely watching what potential Rin had. Rin was at least eager to follow his orders, thinking all of this just as a nice game to play with her mother.  
Answering to Kakashi's question, the fox pup turned to lay on its back, asking for tummy rubbing.  
...She would be a fine ninkit once, but right now Rin was still just a pup. Kicking with her feet when Kakashi tickled Rin's tummy, the fox play-biting his hand.

"WHAAAAT!?"  
The pup and Kakashi looked up to see Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto standing there. Shocked.  
"Kakashi sensei is on time!? I **can't** believe it!"  
"I knew the pet's bring responsibility, but sensei..." Sakura too was surprised.  
"I guess something bad is gonna happen", Sasuke forecasted.  
Kakashi stood up, rubbing his head sheepishly.  
"Oh... We were suppose to meet now?"  
Aaaand there it goes...  
"You really did forgot didn't you sensei!?" Naruto yelled, but then Rin stood up and growled, making Naruto and even Sasuke to flinch. The bitemarks were still fresh in mind...  
"Don't be like that Rin", Kakashi talked and nudged the fox pup with his foot, Rin starting to rub her head against it affectionately.  
"Aaaaw, still so cute", Sakura amazed and walked to pet the fox pup. Happy sounds from Rin.  
"So aaah... Are we gonna train or what?!" Naruto exclaimed, ready for action.  
Kakashi thinked, then smiled.  
"Sure, let's have... **The bell test**."  
...Not happy faces.  
"But senseiiii..." Naruto started, but there was not buts against sensei's word.

After some drinking from water bowl and resting Rin watched as others were playing with mother. And she was jealous...  
It seemed to be, that the little balls that made noises, were what others tried to steal from mother. It seemed fun.  
...And she wanted play with others too.  
Rin flattened her ears while watching others to gang up against mother, who took the game to the forest. Soon the fox pup was all alone at the training grounds...  
The pup whimpered, hearing the sounds from the forest.  
And then Rin also was no were to be seen.

* * *

The kids had improved, that was sure. But they still weren't powerful enough to take him down, or catch the bells.  
Kakashi moved deeper in the bushes, listening the sounds from his surroundings.  
Naruto, of course, was cursing and yelling while fighting against one of the Kakashi's shadow clones. Sakura was helping the yellow-haired boy and Sasuke tried to keep the other shadow clone away from them.  
Well, at least they worked together. That was very good.  
Probably the kids would soon destroy both shadow clones and come after the real one.  
Until then, he could read some Icha Icha...  
One of the bell's ringed, Kakashi tensing up and looking behind him.  
It couldn't be that one or all three of the kids had already come after him!  
Then who-!?

She had found het mother, she found her mother! Mother was hiding right in a bush, Rin creeping behind him and snatching one of those ringing metal balls, now holding it in her mouth. She got one!  
"Yuip?"  
Now can she play with them too?

Kakashi stared overtly surprised at Rin, who wagged her tail and hold **the bell.**  
"When-? Ho-? ...Rin, give it back", Kakashi ordered, moving his hand towards and putting with other one the book back to his pocket. Unfortunately Rin wanted to play, jumping further away and making the bell ring.  
"Rin. Now."  
...The pup looked for a moment at the jonin, before returning the bell.  
"Good girl."  
While putting the bell back to its place, Kakashi looked curiously at Rin. And having an idea.  
"Hey Rin, you wanna play tag?"  
She started to wag her tail.  
"Yuip!"

* * *

After they destroyed Kakashi's shadow clones, the kids were tracking their sensei.  
Naruto was jumping from tree branches to another, as others were running on the ground.  
"Hm? Hey guys", Naruto whispered and jumped in front of Sakura and Sasuke. "He's right there, reading one of his pervert books."  
"Okay, but just in case, if it's a diversion, we split up. Sakura, you go from the right. Naruto, you got the left and I come from here, got it?"  
The girl and the fox-boy nodded their heads, as they started their plan.  
But, as they were getting closer to Kakashi, something happened.

* * *

Naruto was making his way silently, when he saw... Rin.  
"Mih?" the pup tilted her head, looking at him curiously.  
"Oh, hey Rin. Shhh", Naruto whispered, while turning to continue his way, not caring about the fox pup.  
He had to focus now.  
But ignoring Rin was not the greatest idea, as the boy felt sudden pain on his butt.  
"AAAGH! What the hell was-!?" Naruto turned to give to the pup a good lesson, but the kit... Looked at him so sadly, her ears hanging and big eyes looking up to him. Too damn cute to be mad at...  
"Ghhh! Fine! Don't do that again. Bad Rin."  
He left it for that, turning again. This time he made a little bit process, until Rin jumped on his head while making happy sounds.  
"Yuip yuip!"  
"Rin! You ruined my cover! Hey, give it back!" Naruto yelled while running after the stupid fox cub, that had stolen his ninja headband!

* * *

Sakura was crawling in bushes, having her eyes on Kakashi sensei.  
The jonin was reading his book, just like Naruto had described. Changing a page and laughing quietly.  
"I'm not sure which is more disturbing: That he reads it anywhere or that he sometimes laugh while reading it..."  
The pink haired girl looked now at the bells Kakashi had.  
And there was only **two** of them?!  
Did that mean, that one of the boys got one or that sensei dropped it?  
Sakura's thoughts were disturbed, when she saw something moving on her right side, the girl glancing there.  
It was Rin. Holding in her mouth one of **the bells.**

"Mih?"  
"Hey Rin", Sakura whispered quietly, glancing at sensei's direction.  
Nothing. He still kept reading. Good.  
"Were did you get that Rin? Can I have it?"  
The kit wager her tail, Sakura taking as a _yes_ and moved her hand towards the fox. Who turned and run away.  
"Rin!" Sakura whispered loudly, seeing Kakashi sensei to look at his surroundings and then continuing to read.  
First Sakura crawled after Rin, then started to run after the kit.  
"Rin, come on!"  
"Yuip yuip!"

* * *

Sasuke was sitting on a tree branch, seeing how his teammates were doing. Easily distracted by Rin clones, hmp, looks like it was all depending of him.  
Again.  
So the Uchiha started, throwing couple of shurinken and dashing towards Kakashi with a kunai.  
The jonin dodged the shurinkens, putting his book back to its pocket and dodged again Sasuke's slash.  
"It seems that it's you and me again, Sasuke", Kakashi noted calmly, the boy attacking him with all he got.  
They fought a while, until Sasuke was just grabbing one of the two bells...  
Puff of smoke, and there wasn't Kakashi, but Rin who looked at him excitedly.  
"Heh. Nice try Kakashi", Sasuke smirked, making a top-kick towards the pup.  
But the kick was stopped by suddenly appeared Kakashi, who throw the boy farther away from Rin.  
"Don't do that Sasuke ever again, please", the jonin said calmly as he stood next to the kit.  
The fox was not Kakashi?

* * *

So, the three genin continued their own battles, which ended up something like this.  
Naruto. He fell into a pit trap while chasing Rin.  
Sakura. She also ran into a trap, dodging deadly kunais and shurikens while screaming as Rin sat and watched the show.  
And Sasuke... Fighting for nothing against fake Rin and fake Kakashi, as both of them were Kakashi's shadow clones.  
So **where** was the real Kakashi and Rin?  
On the training grounds of course.  
Kakashi sitting on grass while reading his book, and the pup laying on his left knee getting rubs on its back... Just a calm, summer evening.  
So peaceful.

"I see that you and Rin are enjoying of the evening."  
Iruka stood next to them, Kakashi closing his book and looking at the academy teacher, Rin lazily lifting her head and making a little sound.  
"Yuip."  
"So, you decided to keep Rin?" Iruka asked as he sat next to the jonin and the fox pup.  
"No. I'm just... Taking care of her", Kakashi answered unsurely and rubbed the happy pup's head.  
Iruka smirked, but then looked a little bit serious.  
"You know... I think it wouldn't be good to Rin get separated from you. As she seems to really think as her father and all. The separation will just be traumatizing to her.  
He was not trying to manipulate Kakashi, just saying to the jonin that there may be an option to keep Rin.  
"It may be... But it's up to the owner. And I can always go to see her."  
Iruka looked closely, not sure what Kakashi was thinking exactly as the jonin looked at the woods while at the same time petting Rin.  
Was Kakashi sure he wanted to give Rin away? Or, the jonin was right, the owner had all the rights to take Rin back and Kakashi couldn't say anything to it. But why was he so sure he had to give Rin away? What if the owner would let him keep the kit as they see how much Rin loved Kakashi?  
And how much the jonin cared for the pup. Or, that what it seemed to Iruka as he looked at the jonin with the fox pup.  
...Or was Kakashi pessimistic, because he was... Afraid?  
In that moment, the kids were coming out of the forest. Exhausted and irritated from all those traps and clones.  
"Hey you three! Where have you been?" Iruka greeted happily, but was then confused as he saw what in mood the kids were.  
And how they glared at their calm, smiling sensei and the kit.  
"Mih..." Rin said, almost sleeping on Kakashi's knee.

* * *

"So... Kakashi had come to all of us, and Iruka also, to ask if we could take care of Rin?" Sakura rechecked as the three of them were sitting in the Ramen shop.  
Both of the boys were nodding, Naruto adding: "And some other people too, like Hokage. Believe it."  
Sakura let out a thinking sigh, Naruto continuing to eat his ramen and Sasuke thinking too while eating.  
"...Should we do something? I mean, the pup seems to do good to him. He seems a little bit happier with her", Sakura asked and the boys nodded again.  
"I heard from Iruka, that the owner had answered to the report. They are going to come for Rin in a couple of days", Naruto revieled.  
"So he's really going to give Rin back? Just like that?"  
All the kids were silent, trying to think how to make Kakashi to keep Rin.  
Because it was not just Kakashi, not anymore. They also were fond of the fox pup that they had discovered with their sensei back then.  
Rin was part of Team 7.  
And as Kakashi once said: _"__In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash._"


	12. The pain

So sorry for the LONG waiting, but you know how it goes in IRL: Sometimes there's not the time... But here I am! Still alive! Yay... Don't kill me please. ^^'

Thank you for your rewrites and favs, the really help me with the story!  
Enjoy

* * *

Kakashi woke up without any kind of disturbance, which felt odd.  
No paws poking his face, no fox cub sleeping on his head or a fluffy tail covering his eyes.  
Nothing.  
Only the awakening by his own will without any interference.  
The man sat up on his bed, frowning and looking through his bedroom , seeking for something. Or better yet, someone.  
" ...Rin?"  
It was awfully quiet.  
"...Ri-. Oh..."  
Then Kakashi remembered, looking down gloomy.  
Yeah...  
Rin was taken back to Kusagaruke, as Kakashi hadn't no rights to keep her. Thought, Rin didn't like the whole idea to be separated from him, and the kids glared at him the whole time.  
But it was for the best. Now Rin was in better, expert's hands.  
...But it didn't mean that Kakashi didn't miss her.

Like, when he felt it strangely hollow when he didn't hear the pup's steps behind him, as he made his way to the bathroom. Or when Rin was not sitting there, in front of him, when he was putting his sandals on.  
And as he walked down Konoha's streets, his shoulders were oddly light, when Rin wasn't there lying on them.  
"Hello my youthful friend! Why so downed in this beautiful day?!"  
"Hey Guy", Kakashi greeted the jonin, stopping to wait for the short-haired one. And after Guy pried for the answer for long enough, they had walked to a small bridge.  
"Ah, so that it is... Well, I'm sure you did right my friend. Even though it will be hard to be separated of your pup, the time will heal all the wounds and let the youth to blossom once again!"

Well, at least Guy tried to cheer Kakashi... Who saw Naruto walking down a street, the jonin waving to the boy. "Hey, Naruto!"  
...The boy looked other way, continuing his walking.  
Kakashi sighed, listening Guy's talking about youth and time passing.

Later in the evening Kakashi returned to his home, carring a bag and opened the door to his apartment.  
"I'm home Rin! Sorry for being out so long, but I got for you that special..." Kakashi stopped as he didn't see Rin, remebering again why not. And feeling himself silly. And he had bought that special meat for nothing... Or not, he could make a dinner from it to himself.  
So he made his way to the kitchen, and almost tripped over the mouseball. The jonin kicked it aggressively to a wall, glaring after it before calming down and continuing.

After the dinner Kakashi tried to relax and thinking about reading a book of his Icha Icha collection. Then sitting on the couch, starting to read. But then noticing the cover of the book, teeth marks on it.  
...The book flew across the room, Kakashi holding his head and biting the teeth tightly.  
...Rin.

Finally Kakashi decided to go to sleep, lying on his bed and staring up to the ceiling. Until he felt something moving on his bed, the man rising to sit immediatly.  
It was Rin, sitting on his bed and staring at him.  
"...Ka- Kakashi..."  
Kakashi's eyes widened, the man frozen on his place. That voice... Did Rin just... Was...  
"Rin?" Kakashi asked shakyly, staring.  
The fox stared back at him, until it was not Rin the fox anymore, but the human Rin. Blood running down of her mouth corners, staring at her. A whole on her chest.  
Glaring at him with hate.  
"**KAKASHI**!"

* * *

"Rin!"  
Kakashi suddenly rose up, panting, feeling his heart in his chest pounding heavily as he sat on his bed. Sweat rising to his forehead. Staring in front of him with both of his eyes.  
It was a dream?  
Dream, or nightmare. But just a dream.  
The jonin looked tiredly to bedroom's window, seeing that it was raining outside, in the middle of night.  
...But were was Rin?  
"Rin?" Kakashi called for her, looking under the covers and his bed. Odd. Rin never left the bed without him, unless she had to go to bathroom. Which was the next one Kakashi checked.  
And stopping in middle of his living-room.  
Feeling the cold realization creeping on to him.

No. It wasn't just a dream.  
Rin **really** was gone. Taken away by the owner yesterday.  
She was really confused of everything, almost screaming for him as she was placed inside a small cage, and then carried away. Everyone clearly hearing how she was confused and afraid as Kakashi didn't do **anything** to stop strange ninjas from taking her.  
And the kids were glaring at him, like it was all his fault.  
...What could have he done?  
They didn't want to give Rin away, even if Rin was not their in the first place. She-  
Rin was **his** cub.  
He really didn't want to let her go, holding her as long as possible before he had to give her away. Trying to whisper for her that everything was okay.  
But still her crying hurt his heart, even now as the memory was still fresh in the jonin's mind, grabbing on his chest were it hurt.  
Slowly Kakashi sat to the floor, holding his head and trying to just hold himself in one piece.  
It was all for Rin. She was in better hands now. With someone who knew what to do with her, train her and give her the best medical treatment she would maybe need in the future, because of the illness.  
And... She would be safe from him. As everything he touched and cared for, always broke in the end.  
...Obito.  
...Rin.  
"Rin", the jonin whispered, feeling tears falling down from his face. He wanted her back. He really, really wanted.  
But... He wanted her to be safe.  
"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Rin..."


End file.
